fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action (Enter the White Tiger)
At Angle Grove High School we are in our last class of the day Mrs. Appleby's History class. Aisha had just finished her presentation on TV. "Very good Aisha." Ms. Applebee said after Aisha finished her presentation Aisha then sat down. "Now class, tonight as you all know the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show spreading the word on how important education is. Then tomorrow we'll discuss what they talked about." Ms. Applebee informed us Just then the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Mrs. Applebee told us We then gathered our stuff and then left the classroom. A bit later at our Lockers Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, Kimberly, Kat, Rocky, and I were talking. "I don't know if I can do this I mean I don't like Cameras." Adam mentioned "Come on Adam it will be ok. No one will know who you are." Aisha stated "Yeah and its going to be a blast." Kimberly stated "I know but I still don't like cameras." Adam stated "Hey don't worry it'll be fine." Rocky mentioned "Yeah and we're getting a really important message out there." Billy told him "Adam you worry too much." Tanya stated "Yeah you'll be fine." Kat reassured him "Come on let's fine the others." I told them We then go to find the others. Normal POV Bulk then walked over to Skull's locker. "Hey Bulky you coming over to my place to watch the show?" Skull asked closing his locker "You Pinhead we're not going to be watching the show, we are going to be the show." Bulk stated "Uh…you wanna run that by me again?" Skull wondered "It's simple. We get backstage of the talk show, then, when the time is right, we unmask those Power dweebs on national t.v. Believe me, this time, we are gonna be rich and famous." Bulk told him Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace "So the Rangers are going to deliver a message. Goldar go capture the Rangers while I create my evil versions." Lord Zedd told them "Yes Master." Goldar stated Meanwhile in the park Paul's POV We were all walking along through the park. "So you guys ready for your TV debuts?" I asked "You bet bro." Preston stated as we clasp hands I then put my hand around Tanya's shoulder as I then see Kimberly and Kat grabbing each other's hands "This is really awesome." Kat stated "I know I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey show." Kimberly mentioned "I know this is going to be so cool." Zack stated "So true cuz." Curtis agreed as they clasps hands "You know I am starting to like this super hero business." Rocky mentioned "Same here this is going to be epic." Spencer agreed as he and Taryn hold hands Just then Goldar showed up with some Putties. "Hello Rangers." Goldar greeted "Oh man I knew this day was going too well." Trini mentioned "Let's go guys." Jason stated "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out "RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out "LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out "FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out "UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out "GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out "RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out "SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out "ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out "STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out "SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out "RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out "BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out "TIGERZORD!" I yelled out "DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out "MASTODON!" Zack yelled out "PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out "TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out "SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out Once Morphed we started fighting the Putties and then I corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground. "I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar stated Goldar and the Putties teleported away. "What was that about?" Taryn asked "Yeah and why didn't Zordon contact us?" Richie wondered "I don't know. Come on we better head over to the studio." I told them "Yeah good idea." Josh agreed We all then ran off towards the studio. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace "Goldar you failed now I don't have enough time to create my dark Rangers." Lord Zedd stated Later at the Harvey Garvey Studio Normal POV The Audience was waiting to see the Power Rangers. Just then Harvey walked in. "We want the Power Rangers." The Audience cheered "You want them well here they are." Harvey told them Paul's POV He then did an intro on us. Just then he sat in his seat and then we flipped onto the set. We were Morphed then the first to go out was Zack, then Trini, then Billy went on, then Kimberly went on stage, Curtis, Richie, and Adam then went on stage, they were followed by Aisha, Tanya, Taryn, Angela, and Kat, then Preston, Spencer, and Josh went on stage, Tommy, Rocky, and Jason then went on stage, and then last but not least I went on. We then sat down on the chairs and couch. "Welcome Power Rangers." Harvey greeted "Hey Harvey." I greeted back "Let me just say it is an honor to be talking to you today." Harvey mentioned "Thanks we come here with a special message." Tommy told him "Yeah if you want to be cool you have to stay in school." Taryn stated "That's right." Angela agreed "If you want to get ahead your education is best." Billy stated "Develop your mind so you can go far." Adam mentioned "For sure." Josh agreed "That's great. Now we'll be right back with more Power Ranger action in just a moment." Harvey informed the audience Meanwhile back stage Bulk peeked out from behind the curtain. He motioned to Skull and they quickly ducked away. "Okay, powder me up. I don't want to glow when I'm on camera." Bulk told him "Okay, look up." Skull told him Bulk did as he was told and Skull thrust a large makeup powder swab at him. He then powdered his friend's tongue. Meanwhile back on the set "And where back. Rangers has being in school helped you defeat the monsters?" Harvey inquired "Oh yeah every one of Zedd's Monsters required us to use our heads to figure out how to defeat them." I told him "Can you give us an example?" Harvey asked "Oh I have one. It was against a monster known as Beamcaster he was making everyone hail Zedd by casting Zedd waves. But only the White Ranger managed not to get hit." Kimberly started "So by using the science lessons I learned and the stuff I learned from the Yellow Thunder Ranger about Radios I was able to create a device that stopped Beamcaster's frequency on the other Rangers." I continued "Then we call on our weapons and took him down." Trini finished "Wow. So each one of you contributes something to the team?" Harvey asked "That's right all of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Jason confirmed "That is amazing. Now White Thunder Ranger I was wondering if you could show everyone your Battle Mode?" Harvey wondered "Sorry I'm only allowed to use that in battle." I told him "That's alright." Harvey stated Meanwhile back stage Bulk and Skull were getting ready to implement their plan. "Okay Skull, listen up. When I tell you let the third rope loose. That will in turn release sandbag number three which will then drop onto the Rangers, and then we jump right on stage and pull off their helmets." Bulk told him "Got it, Dad-io." Skull stated Skull then went over to the equipment and found himself confused by all of the tabs. Meanwhile back on set "Now, was there ever a time you guys had to overcome a situation using your head but not necessarily your education?" Harvey wondered "Yeah I had got transported to Zedd's Dimension of Regret, and I had to remember the confidence that I had possessed inside of myself. I was able to do it with a little help from a certain someone." I told him taking a quick look at my cousin "That's incredible. How about showing us those impressive high kicks?" Harvey asked "Sure." Tommy stated Tommy and Jason stood up and performed the high kick. "Wow." Harvey muttered Jason and Tommy then sat down. "We'll be right back with even more Power Rangers." Harvey informed the audience Meanwhile back stage Bulk motioned for Skull to make his move and the boy did so. However, instead of a group of bags dropping over the heads of the Rangers, a single bag fell at Bulk's side. He glared as his friend came up. Meanwhile Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace "So the Rangers like to fool around in front of the Camera. Fine then Showbiz Monster your up." Lord Zedd called forth firing his staff towards Earth Meanwhile in the Command Center Just then the Alarm went off. "Alpha. Lord Zedd has sent down another monster." Zordon informed him "But the Rangers are still on TV." Alpha mentioned "We have to contact them." Zordon told them "Ah well I guess that's showbiz." Alpha mentioned Meanwhile back at the Harvey Garvey show "White Thunder Ranger this question is for you." Harvey informed me "Shoot." I said "Well years ago back in the late seventies and early eighties the Gold Thunder Ranger appeared in Michigan did battle with evil then disappeared in 1986 after his last battle there and then years later he reappear one time a while back after the five Dino Rangers showed up then he disappeared again, then you showed up and is now able to control his Zord. Is there any relations between you two?" Harvey asked "Well Harvey it's a long story I just prefer to keep focus on the present." I told him Just then our Communicators beeped. "I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center Lord Zedd has sent down another Monster." Zordon said through the Comunicator "Right we're on our way. Sorry Harvey but duty calls." I told him "Go get them Power Rangers." Harvey said "Remember everyone if you want to be cool." Curtis mentioned "Stay in school." The Audience stated We then teleported off Normal POV Just then Bulk fell through the back of the set. Meanwhile back inside the Command Center We then teleported into the Command Center with our helmets off. "So what's the monster Zordon?" Kat asked "Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon told us We then looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a camera monster. "It looks like a mechanical mass of Metal and Glass." Billy mentioned "You are correct Billy that is Showbiz Monster." Zordon stated "I told you I didn't like Cameras." Adam mentioned "Well here's your chance to destroy one." I told him "Cool." Adam stated "Well what we waiting for let's go get that freak." Josh stated "BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out Back in the park We then teleport down and the Putties showed up and so did the Showbiz Monster. "Ok Rangers it's time for your action scene." The Showbiz Monster stated We then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace "Now Goldar can you do something right and defeat the White Thunder Ranger?" Lord Zedd wondered "Yes my lord." Goldar stated "Then get going." Lord Zedd ordered Back in the park Just then Goldar showed up. "Hello White Thunder Ranger." Goldar greeted "You again Goldar." I mentioned "Yes me." Goldar stated "Well then let's tangle." I said bring out Saba "Fine with me." Goldar said bring out his own Sword Goldar and I then started fighting. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace "Now time for a bigger Camera. Grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device. Meanwhile back in the Park Kimberly's POV Just then the Showbiz Monster grew thirty stories tall. "Oh man not good." Josh stated "Yeah but there still a lot of Putties here to deal with." Billy stated "And Paul is busy with Goldar." Tanya mentioned "We will have to split up then Rocky you, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat call on your Zords and take care of the Showbiz Monster. The rest of us will stay here and take care of these clay heads." Jason told them "Right man you can count on us." Rocky stated "Great ok guys lets go." Jason told the others "Right." The rest of us said together We then go after the Putties again Normal POV "We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Thunder Rangers called out "Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains. "Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains. "Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains. "Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains. "Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tanya called out Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode. "Alright guys let's move." Tanya told them Tanya then jumped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit "Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls Just then Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat jumped into their Zords cockpits "Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls "Rocky signing in let's get to it." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls "Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls "Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls "Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Tanya called out Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode. "Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Tanya called out Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. "Thunder Megazord Battle ready." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam said together The Showbiz monster then attacked the Thunder Megazord but it pulled out the Thunder Saber and struck the Showbiz Monster. "Thunder Saber engage." They called out together Just then The Thunder Megazord Powered up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed the Showbiz Monster. Kimberly's POV I then punch the last Putty in the chest making it go to pieces. "So long clay head." I stated The others then run to me. "Great work Kim, now let's go help Paul." Angela stated "Right." I agreed We then run towards where Paul is fighting Goldar. Paul's POV I then kicked Goldar to the ground. "Go on pick it up and get out of here." I stated as the others run up to me "I'll be back, White Ranger and I will defeat you." Goldar told me Goldar then teleported off. "How many times has he said that?" Richie asked "Way too many times bro." I told him "Yeah it is always the same thing with him." Jason agreed Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace "How pathetic the fact you used to be the greatest warrior and yet one Ranger can defeat you." Lord Zedd stated "I'm sorry Master." Goldar told him "Well the Rangers may have won this battle but the war is far from over." Lord Zedd mentioned The next day back at Angel Grove High We were sitting in Mrs. Applebee's class. "Now Class what did you learn from watching the Power Rangers last night?" Ms. Applebee inquired "That school is cool and if you want to get ahead keep on learning." Curtis told her "Very good anyone else?" Ms. Applebee wondered "That if we all play our parts right and respect one another and learn together we can all become heroes like the Power Rangers." I mentioned "Very good Paul." Ms. Applebee told me She then looked towards the back. "Where are Bulk and Skull?" Ms. Applebee asked "I was wondering why it was quiet." Spencer mentioned Just then Bulk and Skull walked in. "You two are late." Ms. Applebee told them "We are stars." Bulk stated "Right all because you smashed through the back of Harvey's set." Josh mentioned "For being ten minutes late to Class you and Bulk will be staying after school in detention every day next week." Ms. Applebee informed them The two fainted and we all laughed. Category:Power Rangers